V is for Valentine's
by Relena for President
Summary: Valentine's Day is right around the corner, so naturally, Duo decides to play cupid. His input is not exactly appreciated... One-shot, pure fluff!


Heero Yuy's eyes glazed over as he stared at the strand of code on his computer screen. It was pushing 10 p.m. and there was still no end in sight. He had until February 13th to complete the development and deployment of the new security software across all of the Preventers' hardware. Which was was approximately two hours away. But at the moment, the program was still a mess of spaghetti code due to multiple modifications by other programmers over the years, and it was up to Heero to unravel it all.

In two more hours.

His partner was helping. Sort of.

"You know what the day after tomorrow is," Duo announced, propping both feet up on his desk as he leaned as far back as his chair would go.

"Tuesday," Heero quipped, immediately wishing he had chosen to ignore him.

" _Hardy har har."_ Duo made a show of rolling his eyes before pushing up from his chair, stretching his arms high over his head. "I'm hitting the break room. Want anything?"

"Again?" Heero didn't glance up from his computer. "You just took a break."

"Yeah, well, I need to stay hydrated, okay? Not to mention awake." Duo yawned loudly. "I'm dyin' over here."

"Uh-huh."

"Aren't we almost done?"

"No."

"But we've been at this for hours!"

" _I've_ been at this for hours," Heero said evenly, his eyes still trained on his screen. "You've been on your phone."

Duo scoffed. "Have not! Okay," he amended, "not the _whole_ time."

Heero's fingers clacked over his keyboard. "Whatever you say."

"Well, _excuse me_ for having a life," Duo grumbled, lingering by Heero's desk. " _And_ a lady friend."

Now it was Heero's turn to roll his eyes. "Good for you."

"You know what your problem is."

"I don't have a problem," Heero muttered, "other than your utter incompetence with this project."

"No." Duo sighed impatiently, slapping his hand down on Heero's desk. "You need to get laid, man."

 _Here we go._ Heero said nothing but rolled his eyes again.

"Why don't you seal the deal with the little lady, already?"

Heero swiveled in his chair and glowered up at Duo. "Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

"Ah, seems I've struck a nerve." Duo folded his arms over his chest and grinned triumphantly. "Come on, man. You gotta act on those emotions of yours, one of these days. Or she's gonna forget all about you."

"Uh-huh." Heero was reaching for his noise-canceling headphones.

"Fine." Duo sighed as he traipsed over to the office door. "If you're gonna be such a slowpoke, I may have to get the ball rolling for ya…"

* * *

Once Duo was safely out of the room, Heero checked his phone. He hadn't allowed himself to take a break in hours, but his eyes were starting to twitch from staring at the same screen for so long. Besides, he reasoned, the project was lagging; a two-minute phone call wouldn't derail it any further.

He saw that he had a text waiting for him. A simple, _How are you?_ He tapped the number and held the phone to his ear. She answered on the first ring.

"Burning the midnight oil, I see." She sounded more amused than annoyed. Heero chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's all right, I understand," she replied. "This project is top priority, if Une's repeated mentions are any indication."

"Yeah…" Heero glanced around furtively, half-expecting Duo to pop around some corner at any moment. "It's a pain in the ass, is what it is. This program needs to die."

Relena laughed. "I'm sorry; it's not funny. Sorry you're stuck. If it makes you feel any better, I just left the office a little while ago myself."

"On a Sunday?" Heero's voice went up slightly. Relena tried to give herself at least one day off during the weekend, and Sunday was usually it, since her Saturdays were often filled with events and appearances.

"Yes, I had to review more draft treaty revisions, for probably the thousandth time," she sighed. "But then I treated myself to some wine and a bubble bath, so I'm feeling much better now."

Her words stirred something within him. _Damn it…_ He gripped the phone tighter.

"So," she continued, her tone still light and carefree, "tell me, will I ever see you again?"

"Eventually," Heero muttered. "Probably going to pull an all-nighter, though."

"That sucks," Relena sighed. That was a term she wouldn't use with other people, but she had become much less reserved with him lately. "Do you have a cot or pull-out couch, at least?"

"Something like that. I probably won't sleep at all though."

He could hear Relena cluck her tongue. "Well, you could come here whenever you're done. Maybe catch a few winks?"

"Yeah, right." Heero chuckled again, knowing if he did, they wouldn't sleep. "I wouldn't want to wake you. It's going to be late. Or, rather, early."

"That's okay," she said immediately. "I don't mind…"

Heero's mind whirred. "Maybe. But don't wait up, just in case."

"Oh, believe me, I won't. I'm exhausted." He could tell she was stifling a yawn. "Just text me when you're on your way."

She wasn't taking "no" for an answer. Heero cracked a smile.

"All right. Sounds good."

"I'll see you later… Or, tomorrow." Relena giggled. "Try to have a good night. Don't kill yourself, okay?"

"I won't. I just need to go light a fire under Maxwell's ass…"

Relena burst out laughing. "Oh, goodness. Good luck with that!"

They ended their conversation and Heero couldn't help but smile smugly to himself. And then, as he returned his attention to his code, he wondered if he shouldn't have some sort of plan for Valentine's Day, after all. Relena hadn't mentioned it, so he couldn't be sure if it was even on her radar. They had never acknowledged it in the past, either, but then their closeness was relatively new, blossoming slowly over the past few years. As far as anyone else was concerned, they were colleagues, and nothing more.

Their relationship worked well because both were so focused on their jobs, and their work often overlapped. Heero had joined the Preventers after finishing school, and by then, Relena was deeply entrenched in her work for ESUN. She was already well on her way to being promoted to Foreign Minister, and she was only on the verge of turning 21.

As a Preventer, Heero found himself fulfilling a variety of roles, from bodyguard to secret agent to software engineer. He enjoyed doing something different on a near-daily basis; it ensured that he would never get bored. Of course, he had his personal preference, and that included being in Relena's security detail as much as possible. It wasn't just because it meant he got to spend an inordinate amount of time with her; the truth was, he trusted few others to do the job effectively.

Heero Yuy could be a bit of a control freak.

His perfectionist tendencies weren't helping him with his current software implementation, however. Duo finally returned to his desk, and the two got back to work. By the time they finished, it was close to 4 a.m.

Duo's chipper demeanor had diminished only slightly when he turned bleary eyes to Heero.

"What the hell, dude? We made it!" He held up his hand in a high-five. Heero sat gaping at him.

"Yeah, about time. No thanks to you."

"Hey man, don't blame me! Not my fault the code turned into spaghetti or whatever." Duo scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"If we had started sooner…"

"Yeah, yeah." Duo flapped a hand. "Life happens, dude. I had to firm up my V-Day plans."

Heero gawked at him again. "It's Valentine's Day. Not 'V-Day.'"

"Same difference." Duo shrugged. "Anyway, I have a shuttle to catch later today, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go crash on the couch. See you around, buddy boy!"

With that, the braided Preventer bounded past Heero and the row of empty agents' desks, toward the breakroom. He paused in the doorway and threw a look over his shoulder.

"And hey," he called to Heero. "Don't forget to do something nice for the little missy." His eyes narrowed. "I'm serious! You do _not_ want to screw this up, pal."

"Yeah." Heero was officially too tired to argue with Duo. He stood up slowly from his desk. "Thanks."

"You headin' home?"

"Yeah." Heero shrugged on his army green and black Preventers jacket before slinging his work satchel over his shoulder.

"You sure you good to drive?" Duo looked skeptical.

"I'm fine," Heero snapped. "Anyway, it's not far."

"Okay, man, just tryin' to help." Duo held up his hands. "Well, have a good night… and a happy _V-Day_!" He gave Heero a lopsided grin as he left the room. Heero rolled his eyes but this time didn't bother to correct him.

* * *

It was snowing when Heero stepped outside of the Preventer offices. As he walked toward his parked SUV, he briefly debated driving to his apartment, which was a few blocks away from HQ, instead of to Relena's house on the outskirts of the city. He knew that if Relena knew it was snowing, she would tell him to stay home.

Most of the time, common sense would prevail in situations like these. But as Heero stood, keys in hand, snow swirling around him, logic waged war with his desires. Yes, going straight home would be the pragmatic thing to do. But that option couldn't compete with the appeal of a warm, soft, king-sized bed, and the even more appealing woman in it. And what she may or may not be wearing.

Heero started up his car, then took out his phone and sent a text before starting his drive.

 _On my way._

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the antique white lace curtains, stirring Heero from his languid sleep. As he blinked awake, he could tell from the brightness of the room that the sun had been up for a while.

They had overslept.

Cursing to himself, Heero flipped over to face Relena. She was still sleeping soundly, her face pressed into her pillow, blond hair fanned out all around her. Heero wanted to do anything but wake her; or, at the very least, he wanted to wake her so that they could finish what they'd started a few hours ago, then go back to sleep. But it was Monday morning and he knew she would be infuriated if she were late for work.

"Relena." He pushed gently on her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Mmm?" Her eyes were still closed as she stretched and smiled. "Morning…" She lifted her head up briefly, only to nestle back into her pillow.

"Relena," Heero tried again. "You don't want to be late."

"Huh?" Now her blue eyes flew open. "But my alarm hasn't gone off…"

"Yeah, I didn't hear it either." Heero pointed to her nearby clock. He never slept through alarms, but then he wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders. "It's quarter past eight."

"What?!" Relena bolted upright, looking adorably disheveled. "My driver will be here in fifteen minutes!"

"So go in a little late," Heero said evenly.

"I can't; I have a meeting right at nine. Shoot…" Relena looked around the room wildly as Heero pushed off the duvet and got out of bed.

"Go get dressed," he said calmly as he started pulling on his clothes. "I'll get your work stuff together and meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Relena leapt out of bed and darted into the bathroom. "Coffee?"

"I'm on it."

"Thank you!" She beamed at him over her shoulder before shutting herself in the bathroom.

Heero finished dressing and retrieved a pile of paperwork from Relena's bedside table, shoved it into her briefcase and headed downstairs. Then he went straight into the kitchen and started on the coffee.

Relena was downstairs in an impressive ten minutes flat, wearing one of her many suit dresses and a pair of pumps, her hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, with just the barest hint of makeup on her face. Heero was waiting by the door with her coat, briefcase and a thermos of coffee.

"Oh, wow, Heero," Relena said breathlessly, looking genuinely astonished before flashing him her dazzling smile. "I love you." Her face immediately colored, and she lowered her eyes. "I mean…"

"You're welcome." Heero smiled and reached over to tuck a strand of Relena's hair behind her ear. "Thank you for putting me up last night."

"You mean this morning," Relena corrected him playfully, looking up at him under her dark lashes. "I still can't believe you drove here at four in the morning, in a snowstorm."

Heero shrugged. "I couldn't turn down your compelling invitation."

"Oh, you couldn't resist the chance to end up in a snowdrift?" Relena teased.

"It was worth the risk." Heero's eyes glinted at her. She rolled hers.

"I could debate you on that, but then I don't think we have time right now."

"We don't. Your driver's out front."

"He is?" Relena pulled a face. "Okay, then I'd better be going." Heero held her coat open for her and she stepped into it, not bothering to button it up as she gathered up her briefcase and coffee. "Want to ride with me?"

"Sure." Heero already had his Preventers jacket on. He shouldered his work bag and followed Relena as she hurried out the door.

* * *

Heero and Relena sat together in easy silence in her town car as her driver sped toward the ESUN building. Relena scrolled through emails on her phone while Heero rested with his head against the window pane, still depleted from wrangling code all night. And then using the last of his energy to drive to Relena's and… not sleep.

He wanted nothing more than to go to his apartment and nap, but he had more work to do in the Preventers office. Now that his software program had been deployed, he needed to make sure it was successfully implemented across all Preventer-official devices. It was enough to keep an entire IT department busy for days.

But before dragging himself back into the office, he planned to make a quick detour.

The driver pulled up to the ESUN building, stopping in front of the main entrance. Relena quickly unfastened her seatbelt and gathered her things, then leaned over to peck Heero's cheek.

"I'll see you…?" She let the question hang between them.

"Tonight?" He supplied. "How about dinner."

She shook her head. "I have a meeting."

"Right." Usually he had her schedule memorized, but today his mind was hazy. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow…" Relena pursed her lips and her eyes went skyward, as if mentally clicking through her calendar. "What's tomorrow?"

"Tuesday."

"The fourteenth."

"The fourteenth," Heero echoed.

"Oh." Realization seemed to dawn on her. "Shoot."

One of Heero's brows arched. "Problem?"

"It's Valentine's." She gave Heero a look that he wasn't sure how to interpret. She seemed perplexed.

"And?"

"And? Every restaurant will be mobbed." She frowned. "We probably won't be able to get a reservation anywhere this late."

"Oh." Heero's brow furrowed. He probably should have thought of that, but then Relena apparently hadn't anticipated the holiday, either.

"Maybe I can pull some strings," she mused. "I'll see what I can do. I'd better run, though."

"Go." Heero quickly cupped her face in his hands and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. As a rule, they never kissed in public, but since they were in the car, with tinted windows and the partition obscuring them from the driver, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

Relena looked momentarily stunned as he released her, but quickly recovered. "Okay," she said brightly, giving him another full-watt smile before opening the car door. "Call you later."

"You'd better." Heero gave her ponytail a tug as she climbed out of the car. Relena gave him a knowing look before turning to race up the stairs of the building. Heero still didn't know how she managed to move so swiftly, and gracefully, in heels. Mercifully, the stairs had all been cleared after the early morning snowfall, so Relena also managed to avoid a mishap as she made her way inside.

Heero waited until Relena's retreating back had vanished before lightly knocking on the partition. The driver lowered it and addressed him.

"Where to, sir? Preventers, I assume?"

"Just drop me a few more blocks uptown," Heero responded. "Thanks."

He watched out the window as the office buildings gave way to a series of storefronts. The driver stopped along a street dotted with boutiques and cafes.

"All right here, sir?"

"This is fine." Heero thanked the driver again and exited the car, striding toward the shops.

He couldn't believe he was about to follow Maxwell's advice.

* * *

The day of the dreaded holiday arrived, and Heero swore the streets of Brussels were awash in pink and red. He wondered if it was just his imagination, because he'd certainly never noticed such nonsense before. But, then, he'd never had to.

He left the Preventers office a little early that evening, planning to go home to shower and change before picking up Relena for dinner. She had managed to reserve a table in a private room at some swanky bistro in downtown Brussels, so they would be ensured their privacy. Although Heero knew that even escorting Relena to dinner, on this day of all days, would elicit far too much unwanted media attention, she seemed excited about their date, so he was determined to make sure it went smoothly. He didn't care how they passed the evening, as long as Relena was happy.

Heero was driving toward the ESUN building later when his car console lit up, announcing a call from the woman he was about to see. He answered and she sounded distraught.

"Heero, I'm so sorry," she sighed on the other end. "I'm still buried in paperwork over here. I may not make it to dinner in time for the reservation…"

"That's fine," he said automatically. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, maybe you should go over now and secure the table. Then I could meet you a little later."

He frowned. "What, and you'd go into the restaurant without a bodyguard? I don't think so. And anyway, that's part of our cover."

"I know," she said, clearly exasperated. "I just don't know what else to do..."

"We could call the restaurant and say we'll be late," he suggested.

"True, but they won't hold our table forever."

"Not even for Foreign Minister Darlian, huh?"

Relena chuckled. "Not even for me. I'm afraid I can't compete with the models and movie stars."

"Like hell you can't," Heero glowered. He knew she was referring to her VIP status and not necessarily her looks, but he didn't like when she denigrated herself for any reason. "Sit tight, gorgeous," he said. "I'll be right there."

"But, Heero," Relena protested. "I might be tied up for a while…"

"I can wait," he said. "And thank you for that mental image." Relena laughed at that.

"Oh, Heero… you're being so sweet, and here I am being a terrible girlfriend. On Valentine's Day, no less."

Heero cringed at the word "girlfriend." It didn't begin to define what Relena meant to him, but he supposed it was the most accurate description of her current role in his life.

"You're not terrible," he said. "And I don't care if it's Valentine's Day. Not like we ever did anything about it before."

Relena laughed again. "I know, you're right. Well, there's a first time for everything, right? Maybe we're getting better at this stuff."

"Maybe." Heero still considered the day inconsequential, but again, he wanted her happy.

"At least, _you_ certainly are," Relena continued. "Meanwhile, I clearly suck at this." She sighed deeply. "I mean, I didn't even get you a gift, and you did all _this_ for me..."

Heero's eyes narrowed. He hadn't given her anything, yet. "What do you mean?"

"The flowers… the teddy bear… the chocolates. I mean, I appreciate it, but you really didn't have to..."

His hackles went up immediately. Someone had apparently given those items to Relena, but it wasn't him.

But, then, he suspected he knew who did.

"Don't worry about it." He kept his voice calm, but inside, his temper flared. "Look, I'll see you soon."

"Okay. I can't wait!" Relena hung up and Heero immediately placed another call.

"Hey! What's up, He-Man?" Duo's voice boomed throughout Heero's car. "Hmm, wonder why you're callin'? Lemme guess; Relena liked her presents?"

"You had no right to do that," Heero seethed.

"What? I was just tryin' to give you a little boost. What's the harm?"

"It's disingenuous. Now Relena thinks I bought her a bunch of useless crap."

"Yeah, useless crap girls _like,_ " said Duo. "Dude, you're probably gonna be thanking me for this later, so quit complaining. Just take the credit, and the reward! Sheesh… do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"No," Heero barked. "You shouldn't interfere. I don't need your help."

"Yeah, you do," Duo countered. "Come on, man; if I didn't push you, you'd probably never even _talk_ to Relena. Or any other woman, for that matter. You'd be an angry, miserable loner for the rest of your life." He punctuated his remarks with a dramatic sigh.

"I fail to see why that's any of your business," Heero growled. "Like I said, stay out of this."

"Fine, if you insist. But I think you're making a big mistake."

"Think what you want."

"Okay, Mr. Gloomy Personality, you have fun continuing to pretend you're not human," Duo grumbled.

"I don't even know what that means," Heero muttered. "You shouldn't drink and dial."

"You called me!"

"Right," Heero droned, "to tell you to butt out, because you need constant reminders."

"Dude, I still don't get what you're so upset about. I mean, unless for some reason you don't actually _like_ Relena, in which case I would have no choice but to question your sexual preferences, because every hot-blooded hetero male with a pulse is into that chick. Except for maybe Wufei, who we all know is psychotic."

"Which reminds me," Heero said flatly, "what's Hilde going to think of your trying to woo Relena behind her back?" He couldn't help but snicker as he pulled his car into the ESUN parking garage.

"'Woo'? Did you say 'woo'?" Duo guffawed. "Dude, what era are you from?"

"Enough," Heero snarled. "I need to go deal with this now." Duo only erupted into more laughter.

"Oh, man, please film this. This is gonna be so good. Leave it to Heero Yuy to cockblock himself..."

"I'm not going to- forget it." It was useless trying to reason with Duo. "Look, I'm just not in the habit of lying to my girlfr-"

"Your what?!" Duo screeched. "Wait, are you telling me I went to all that trouble, and you're already callin' Relena _your_ girl? Seriously?! Dude, what the hell?!"

Heero rolled his eyes, prepared to turn off the ignition. "Say goodbye, Duo."

"No way, you lying motherf-"

"Ending transmission."

Heero hung up and exited his vehicle.

* * *

Heero barrelled into the ESUN building, a stormcloud of emotions blurring his vision. He didn't know who or what he was more annoyed at: presumptuous, nosy Duo, or this whole damned day. Either way, he was ready for Valentine's to be over.

The scene in Relena's office did little to temper Heero's mounting irritation. It was just as she'd said over the phone, only worse. A giant arrangement of red roses, topped off with pink and red heart-shaped balloons, obscured most of Relena's desk, which also held a large, heart-shaped box of what he assumed was chocolates. But the biggest offender in the room was the obnoxiously-oversized stuffed teddy bear, fluffy and brown and wearing a big red bowtie and what Heero interpreted as a sinister grin, propped up in a chair in front of the desk. Glaring at Heero menacingly as he entered the room. He immediately wanted to punch it.

But then Relena popped up from her desk, her sapphire eyes gleaming, her cheeks flushed. She beamed at him, and his annoyance quickly ebbed.

"Heero."

His knees buckled at the sound of her voice and the sight of her. She wore her usual business attire; today it was a white, button-down blouse tucked into a full gray skirt. Her hair fell in soft, loose waves around her shoulders, and those beautiful eyes of hers were fixed right on him. She moved out from behind her desk, but he had crossed the room to meet her before she could take another step. Without a word, he walked right up to her and snatched her by the waist, eliciting a soft gasp from her in the process.

Normally, they were as discreet in either of their offices as they were in public, but the building was all but deserted when Heero got there. And, anyway, in the moment, he didn't care. Heero kept one hand gripping Relena's waist while he raised the other and hooked the back of her head, crushing their lips together.

Relena's hands came up to clutch Heero's jacket as their kisses grew more demanding. She was the one to finally break the contact, her eyes swimming up at him.

"Heero," she breathed, still grasping the lapels of his coat, the flush on her cheeks a deeper pink than before. "What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know," he grumbled, pausing to run a hand through his hair. He was acting brash, even for him. "This whole… Valentine's… thing…" He tightened his jaw and tore his eyes away. He could swear that stupid bear was taunting him.

Relena laughed. "Oh, Heero." She released his jacket and clasped her hands to her chest. "I wasn't expecting any of this. You really didn't have to go so overboard…"

His eyes found hers again. "It wasn't me," he admitted. Relena's eyes widened.

"What?" Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "But who-"

"Maxwell." Heero spat out the name through clenched teeth. Relena's eyes went even rounder.

"But… why?"

"Apparently he decided I need help in the… romance department."

Relena regarded him seriously for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Heero said flatly.

"I'm sorry…" She tried to stifle her laughter, but her shoulders continued to shake. "I should have known." She lifted a hand to wipe a tear from her eye. "It's so unlike you. Although…" She gestured toward the bear. "You have given me similar gifts, in the past…"

"That was different," Heero growled. "That wasn't for some arbitrary holiday."

Relena put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "You know, you're not obligated to do anything for me. And," she added, giving his chest a playful poke, "you should also know by now that I don't need flowers or candy hearts or any kind of valentine _anything_ to validate our relationship." She tipped her head to the side and smiled. "Today just gives us an excuse."

Heero frowned. "I guess so." He knew he didn't need a reason to show his affection for Relena, and he certainly didn't need to shout it from the rooftops. He thought his feelings toward her were more than apparent, and, most importantly, he backed those feelings up with his actions. He knew he would always be there for her, no matter what. But, in case there was any doubt she knew how he really felt… he supposed he could agree with her. Valentine's Day did, at the very least, provide a convenient opportunity.

"Anyway." Heero reached into his jacket pocket. "I did get you something." He withdrew an oblong-shaped, black velvet box and handed it to Relena.

"Oh, Heero…" Relena's eyes glimmered as she took the box. "You really didn't have to…"

"Yeah, well." He shrugged. "I wanted to."

He watched as Relena gingerly took the lid off the box, and pulled out a delicate rose-shaped pendant on a long, rose gold chain.

"Heero, this is beautiful." Relena's eyes glimmered as she ran her fingers over the pendant. "Will you put it on for me?" She turned her back and swept her long hair to the side. Heero took the necklace from her and carefully unclasped, then clasped the chain around her neck.

"You like it?" he asked. He had no idea what Relena's taste in jewelry was; he never even saw her wear any, except for a gold locket she had from childhood.

"I love it." She turned back around and smiled up at him. "Thank you." She fingered the pendant between her fingers, then unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse. "This will show it off better," she explained, smiling wryly.

Heero's eye caught something red and lacy peeking out of Relena's blouse. He reached over and pulled back the fabric to reveal the top of her lingerie. He had never seen this one before…

"I thought you said you didn't get me anything?" Heero's lips curved.

Relena flushed. "Well… I thought it was… festive." His eyes glinted as he continued fingering the fabric. Relena playfully swatted his hand away. "You can't open _your_ gift till we get home."

 _Home._ Heero liked the sound of that. "How much longer do you need?"

"Ugh…" Relena glanced back over at her computer. "Another hour, tops. Maybe a half-hour? I'll try to hurry. I'm afraid we're going to miss our reservation, though…"

"Who cares." Heero shrugged. "Let's just cancel. We can pick up takeout on our way home."

Relena smiled gratefully at him. "That sounds perfect… Your place or mine?"

Heero slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Doesn't matter." Relena rested her head against his chest.

"Well, we always seem to end up at my place," she murmured. "Maybe you ought to ditch that apartment of yours, one of these days." She raised her head and peered up at him. "I mean, if you want to…"

"Yeah," Heero agreed, giving Relena a small smile before brushing a kiss to her forehead. "One of these days…"

* * *

 _It's a good excuse, put our love to use_

 _Baby, I know what to do_

 _Baby I, I will love you_

 _I'll love you, I'll love you_

 _So won't you be my honeybee?_

 _Giving sweet kisses all the time_

 _Be mine, be my valentine_

 _\- Valentine,_ Kina Grannis

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all of my fellow marchers in the 1xRmy (see what I did there?)! And, of course, happy Sunday Funday!_

 _\- RFP_


End file.
